


One Too Many

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this tradition that everyone on the Falmouth Falcons snogs Alicia Spinnet. She hasn't snogged Marcus yet, so he doesn't think he's accepted on the team. His means for getting that snog goes wrong very quickly.</p><p>For the "love potion/spell gone wrong" box on my hc_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

Supposedly, everyone on the entire Falmouth Falcons team had snogged Alicia Spinnet. It was almost a rite of passage, and something of a joke that the blonde enjoyed playing. There were whispers about it as soon as Marcus Flint heard he was being traded to the Falcons, and he wasn't entirely opposed. Alicia was a fit and buxom blonde, with a ready smile and fun sense of humor. Rumor mills had her dating acting starlets as well as athletes. She liked having a good time, and it didn't matter male or female.

Only, Alicia never tried to corner him. She didn't look at him twice. He was tall, heavily muscled and had a square jaw. His teeth were still crooked, but he learned to smile for press releases in such a way to hide it. He kept his dark hair closely cropped and he had dark brown eyes that were fairly nondescript. Marcus didn't think he was a bad-looking bloke, yet Alicia had nothing but vague smiles in his direction, the same kind of smile she had for every other teammate on the Falcons. Hell, she seemed to be more affectionate with her friend Katie Bell.

It was starting to get ridiculous, and Marcus was starting to feel like the butt of a bad joke. Why didn't Alicia like him? Was this a slap in the face because he used to fly for Puddlemere United?

Adrian Pucey was his best friend and worked in an apothecary shop. "This is bad, mate. If she won't kiss you, you're not accepted."

"Short of cornering her and forcing the issue," Marcus began with some distaste, "I don't seem close to getting a snog."

Adrian clucked. "I can always get you a little potion. If you put a few drops in her butterbeer, you can get that kiss. Then you'll be accepted."

Marcus sighed. "Who started that damn tradition?"

"Malfoy told everyone about it," Adrian told him helpfully.

Glowering slightly, Marcus stared at Adrian. "Only a few drops?"

"It's powerful stuff," Adrian told him as he nodded. "A few drops, between six and ten will have temporary affection. More than that and it'll be longer, perhaps even permanent."

"Merlin," Marcus groused. "This is just idiotic."

"Perhaps," Adrian agreed. "Bloody Falcons tradition, mate."

"Get me the damn potion."

Adrian clapped Marcus on the shoulder. "It'll all work out."

***

About a week later, Marcus threw a party for the entire Falmouth Falcons first and second string teams, as well as a few other friends. Adrian was bartender and passed over drinks intended for Alicia, Katie, Marcus and Landon Capulet, the reserve beater. He had come to the party with Katie, but was eying the other reserve beater, Mirra Hirata.

Alicia took the offered drink as Katie reached for hers. Half of its contents splashed over Alicia's shirt and she dropped it in shock. "I'm so sorry, Marcus!"

He sighed. "I'm pants at cleaning charms..."

Katie laughed, bright blue eyes dancing. "My fault, I clean it up and get you a new drink." She tucked her dark hair behind her ears and started the cleaning charms for the desk and carpet. Her charmwork was flawless, and she went over to Adrian after passing Alicia her drink.

"Hey, pretty lady," Adrian told her with a smile. He began to mix the drink once Katie explained how Alicia spilled her drink, and she watched avidly.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning over the counter to get a better look at the vial he was adding drops from.

"Flavoring. I'm trying it out."

"Add some more, then. Six drops can't possibly be enough."

Adrian frowned. "Directions--" he began, hoping she would accept the excuse.

"Oh, sod the directions." Katie put her hand over his and squeezed the dropper. Its entire contents fell into the drink. "There. That ought to be really tasty now."

Grinning, she snatched the glass from Adrian and headed back to the others. Alicia had already drank her drink, so Katie shrugged and drank from the glass in her hand. Marcus had been talking to Alicia while Katie was getting her drink, and didn't think anything about Katie finishing the drink in her hand. She was sitting next to him, leaning against his arm.

"You know, there's this rumor about new recruits," Marcus began.

Alicia laughed. "Malfoy's fault. And certainly _not_ true, I assure you. I'm not that much of a slag," Alicia said with a laugh.

"Aw, poor Marcus," Katie laughed. "Were you hoping for a kiss?"

Marcus sputtered, feeling stupid. "Look, I--"

Katie pulled him close and kissed him full on the mouth. Her hands slid into his hair to keep him close. Marcus' mouth opened in shock and she took advantage of it to slide her tongue into his mouth. There were whistles and catcalls all around them, and Marcus kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Licking her lips once the kiss ended, Katie grinned at him. "Yum. You taste really good."

Marcus didn't know what to say in response. "Uh..."

Katie giggled. "You're cute." She snuggled up next to him, then kissed his cheek. "This party was a fabulous idea. I don't think I'd've thought to kiss you otherwise."

That sent alarm bells ringing in Marcus' mind. He looked over at Adrian out of the corner of his eye, and saw his friend looking over at them in a panic. That couldn't be good. In fact, that was likely very bad news.

She felt nice, though. And Katie really was a nice girl, as well as an excellent chaser. Over the course of the evening, Katie crawled into his lap, massaged his shoulders or nibbled on his neck or ears. Alicia found it incredibly amusing, especially as Marcus found it so very embarrassing. "You know, if you just played along, I don't think Katie would mess with you quite so much," Landon told him helpfully.

Marcus slid a hand around Katie's waist. She curled around him and hummed happily. Someone snapped a photo, making Marcus sigh. "Why don't I stay over tonight?"

"Katie..."

She nipped his earlobe. "We'll have lots of fun, promise."

Tempting, but wrong on so many different levels. This was a love potion on the wrong target. This wasn't fair to Katie in the least. Kisses and touches were one thing. Sex was completely different. He was one of those men that considered drugged sex like rape.

"Another time, perhaps."

Katie pouted but accepted the answer. "I'll hold you to that," she purred, running her tongue along the outer edge of his ear. Marcus shivered, wanting to take back his words. It had been so long... But he wasn't that kind of bloke, taking advantage of a girl in that kind of state.

The party ultimately wound down and the team slowly dispersed. They all declared it a success, and thought it was a great idea to get to know each other better off of the pitch. Katie went home with Alicia, which made Marcus feel a little better.

Adrian stayed until everyone had left. "She put extra into the drink, Marcus. It was at least double the dose it should have been."

Marcus stared at Adrian uncomprehendingly. "Double? What does that mean?"

"The effects should've lasted a day for the usual dose, but this is at least exponential. Plus, with the other drinks Bell had tonight..." Adrian's voice trailed off after a while. "I don't know how long it will be. At least one or two weeks."

Marcus crashed into a seat in shock. "Merlin."

"Look. No one knows..."

This was bad. It was illegal to induce long term feelings, though short term was merely frowned upon. This was a complete mess, and Marcus didn't know what to do.

Especially since he was now thinking of Katie Bell in very sexual terms, which disturbed him in its intensity.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

***

It was getting to be something of a joke within the team. Katie Bell would flirt shamelessly with Marcus Flint, who was obviously smitten and would like nothing more than to follow every sensual suggestion that she had posed. He didn't, which only made her that much more determined to get him in her bed. The team was starting to take bets on how long Marcus could hold out against Katie's relentless pursuit; she apparently dogged him the way she practiced on the pitch, which was with considerable determination and sheer perversity. No matter how tired she was, rain or shine, Katie was on the pitch practicing her barrel rolls and feints. Since that was the same kind of practice routine that Marcus used, he had to avoid the Falcons' pitch and go to other ones or use off hours when Katie wouldn't be practicing. It was wreaking havoc on his social life, though Adrian could hardly fault him for that. Adrian tried to brew an antidote to the first affection potion, and Marcus had tried slipping it into Katie's water during workouts. Even so, as the weeks passed, her interest didn't seem to be waning in the slightest. Adrian had no explanation for that, and he seemed frightened that the effects were permanent.

Marcus should have known that Katie would eventually grow bored with the chase. He had hoped that meant she would stop flirting or throwing herself at him. But no, she was a direct sort of girl. She always had been, and things weren't going to change now.

"You've been avoiding me," Katie accused Marcus, sounding hurt. "I'm throwing myself at you, you obviously want me..." She poked his chest as he tried to walk backward from her. "This is really fucking damaging to my self esteem, Flint. Why are you avoiding me? You're not gay, you like me, I like you..."

 _This is all because of a potion,_ Marcus thought as he shook his head and gently tried to push her hands away. "Katie..."

"Give me a good reason why you're acting like this." She pressed herself up against him and brought a hand up to his chest. His hand automatically tightened around her breast before he could stop himself. "You want me. So what's stopping you?"

"There was a potion," Marcus found himself saying against his better judgment. "You're not yourself."

"Bullshit," Katie replied. "I had a wicked awful crush on you back at Hogwarts. This is no sodding potion."

"Hogwarts?" he asked faintly. Dear Merlin, if this _wasn't_ because of the potion...

Marcus pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth. It was rough and full of desire, his tongue invading her mouth. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping one of her legs around his to bring herself even closer. They were the last ones in the locker room, and this wasn't a place where he wanted to shag Katie Bell. "My place or yours?" he growled against her mouth.

"Ali's my roommate. Yours."

Marcus apparated them to his flat and walked her to his bedroom. Clothes were either stripped off and tossed along the way or simply pushed aside so that they could be skin to skin. Tumbling onto the bed, they rolled around, touching and kissing everything. Katie arched into his touch, gasping for breath at the sensation of his body against hers. "You feel so good..." she gasped.

"I've had thoughts," he murmured against her skin, smiling a little. "Why don't we see if you like all the things I've been thinking about, hm?"

Katie's delighted laughter was answer enough.

***

The following morning, Marcus was startled by the feel of a warm body pressed up against his. His arm tightened around it as the memories flooded back from the night before. Katie made a soft, pleased noise, still sounding asleep. Marcus let his fingers run along the curve of her body, and his lips curled into a small smile. Maybe all the worry about the potion was for nothing.

Katie stirred and rolled over on top of Marcus. Her face was pressed against his chest and her lips were warm against his skin. "Mmm. I like this," she said sleepily. "Why'd you hold out on me again?"

"I thought you didn't mean it."

Katie snorted inelegantly. "When I've wondered how it would go ever since I knew what shagging was?" She laughed and stretched. "Oh no, I meant it."

Marcus pulled her more firmly on top of him. "Well, then. Is it all you've dreamed of?"

She kissed his lips softly. "Oh, yes. Shall we start dreaming about it again?"

He couldn't help but laugh, since it was such an awful line. Katie laughed along with him and rolled her hips above his. It was a good thing there wasn't any practice scheduled that afternoon. They had no intention of leaving Marcus' flat that day.

The End


End file.
